An isolator is usually used for isolating a crankshaft pulley and its associated belt (e.g. an accessory drive belt) from torsional vibration from the crankshaft that is a result of reciprocation of masses (e.g. pistons) in an internal combustion engine, and in particular engines with certain cylinder counts such as four- or- three cylinder engines, and diesel engines. Some isolators incorporate two pairs of springs, where in each pair there is one outer spring that has a central aperture and one inner spring that is positioned in the central aperture of the outer spring. Such isolators suffer from noise issues however, due to sliding movement of the inner spring in the central aperture, since in many cases the inner spring is shorter lengthwise than the outer spring.